


Not From The Hallmark Channel

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Human AU, Lance and Allura are siblings, M/M, Minor Hunk/Keith (Voltron), Misunderstandings, Shiro is a CEO, Watch out this is actually a hallmark movie, just kidding but its supposed to have the trope of it, lance is bossy, lodging, shiro is a dork, winter town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: Shiro was an cold overworked businessman who needed to take a break during the Christmas holiday. Who knew that when he got to the small winter village that he would let his heart open up to the inhabitants of the town and make him realize that he didn't want to be alone on Christmas.





	Not From The Hallmark Channel

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was to make out a hallmark movie plot and initially think that Shiro would get with Allura and become best friends with Lance but actually he ends up getting with Lance and becomes best friends with Allura. Basically breaking the very hetero-ness off all the hallmark movies.  
> I wrote this in a story time for the Shance support squad.  
> Ily guyyss  
> why did i write this when its summer

So, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane was the CEO of a minor electronics company on the east coast, he had inherited it from his parents who had died close to a decade earlier in a car accident that also took his own right arm. He had picked straight up after his recovery, going back to work and keeping up the company. Shiro never really stopped working after the accident, even though the holidays. Whether it was because he got to absorbed in his work or just wanted to forget the loneliness he felt of not having any other family or even a partner to enjoy time with, either way it was starting to take a toll on him. It wasn’t until one of his secretaries found him asleep at his desk for the fifth night at a row the week before Christmas vacation, that he had been ordered to take a vacation.

"I don’t need a vacation" Shiro yawned, sitting up in his chair with a stretch.

"Says the guy who's been working basically nonstop the past week and falling asleep at his desk instead of going home” Keith, his secretary sassed, snatching away each of his pens so the other couldn’t continue writing.

"It’s almost our busiest time of the year, I need to get stuff in order before almost everyone heads out for a week."

"You’re acting like you have to do it alone. Shiro- you have so many employees that have been here since before you took over. I think they know how to handle the holiday season without you watching over their shoulder."

"It just makes me feel more comfortable to know that everything is going to be okay..." Shiro pouted, leaning forward. Yes, he knew that many of the older staff knew what they were doing, but still working himself kept him from milling around aimlessly in his own apartment. Keith glared down at him and crossed his arms.

"You're running yourself ragged."

"I know."

Keith stared for a few seconds in thought before shifting back and running his fingers through his hair.

"You're going to go on vacation whether you like it or not." He said, rolling his eyes back down to his boss. "I don’t really have anyone to spend the holidays with either, so if it makes you feel better, I’ll be with you. And I know you don’t mind because we've been friends for four years."

Shiro made a face and groaned, rubbing the scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Fine" he relented, ignoring the quiet hiss of yes from the other. "I'm assuming you have an idea of where to go then?"

"Yeah actually" Keith said, leaning over and turning Shiro's laptop before googling the name of a northern town apparently known for its gorgeous mountain views and lodgings. Shiro looked over the webpage for a minute and raised a brow.

"How do you even know of this?" He asked, pulling the computer back towards him to look through the different resorts.

"An old friend of mine lives there, his family owns a bakery there."

"What? You have friends?"

"Oh, shut up, just look it over okay?"

"Okay..." Keith left a few seconds later, mumbling a quiet good night before leaving Shiro alone in his office again. So now all he had to do was find a place to stay.

A few days later, Keith and Shiro were bundled up in winter clothes as they arrived in front of the small lodge where they would be staying for the next week. Keith had eyed it suspiciously, crossing his arms.

"Its old" he said flatly.

"It’s rustic" Shiro smiled, picking up his suitcase and walking up the steps into the lobby. Inside was definitely more modern than the outside was and looked very pretty.  The woman looked up and smiled.

"Hello!" She said, setting her book aside. "Welcome to the Altea lodgings, are you checking in?" Shiro looked down at her name tag, seeing it was labeled Allura and cleared his throat.

"I- uh, yeah. We're checking in."

"Last name?"

"Shirogane"

Allura tapped away at the computer and hummed lowly, leaving Shiro shifting nervously on the other side.

"Ah! here we go, Shirogane two single bed room suites." She said, rolling back in the chair and picking up the two sets of keys and coming back over. "You have rooms 204 and 205, out and to the left." She handed the keys over to Shiro who handed one to Keith.

"If you need help finding them I can get my brother to lead you."

"Brother?"

"Yup! this is a family owned establishment" She chuckled and picked up a tape ball, tossing it at the boy Shiro hadn’t realized was sitting on the far side of the desk. "Lance get up."

The boy, Lance, jerked up, looking away from his phone. Yeah, they looked like siblings, he didn’t even look 25.

"Yeah?"

"Take these nice gentlemen to their rooms please." Allura sighed, catching the tape ball being thrown back at her. "204 and 205"

Lance nodded and looked at the two, eyeing them for a few seconds before walking out from behind the desk.

"Just follow me" he smiled, turning and walking out the front of the lobby.

"Uh- have a nice day" Shiro said to the woman behind the desk, who only waved as they followed the other out.

Shiro followed Lance to their rooms, a couple nice cabins that while looking rustic on the inside were just as modern on the inside as the lobby had been. Keith walked off to his own room without a second thought, leaving the other two males in the cold alone.

"Thanks for uh, taking us to our rooms." Shiro said, reaching into his jacket to grab a wallet. Lance only pressed a hand against his arm and hummed softly.

"No need for tips here, if you need anything just ask" Lance smiled, leaving butterflies fluttering in Shiro’s stomach.  "have a good night Mr. Shirogane"

"-Shiro. just call me Shiro" He coughed. "and have a good night too, Lance."

Shiro groaned lowly after lance left and walked into his cabin, putting his suitcase to the side and stretching out. So, this was going to be his home for the next two weeks.

Well, he better make the best of it.

The next morning, Keith knocked on his door, rousing him from his sleep. it seemed his jet lag was a bit worse than he thought. Either way Keith now sat at his temporary dinner table with a cup of coffee in his hands, handing the other to Shiro who sipped it quietly.

"I'm going to be heading into town today to visit my friend," Keith said around his mug. "You should come with me, see the town and what not."

Shiro only shrugged, he hadn’t really thought about what he was going to be doing with the two weeks while he was here. Maybe the town wasn’t such a bad idea. He took a sip of coffee pondering the thought.

"I don’t see why I can’t, I can get a feel for the layout of the town and get some groceries too."

"Why would you get groceries? you can’t even cook."

"Hey man, I don’t feel like ordering room service every single night and going out to eat every night gets tiring too."

"Whatever, so long as you don’t make inedible food and burn the cabin down."

"I can’t believe you have such little faith in me" Shiro gasped in fake shock, pressing a hand over his chest. Keith just rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Anyway, go get dressed. I'll be back over in ten so we can head down."

Shiro finished his coffee and got dressed relatively quickly. Just as he said, Keith knocked on his door ten minutes later and Shiro stepped out, sighing softly. He watched his breath turn into crystals before him while Keith led him down the road away from the hotel. The town, though it was more like a village, was quaint and pretty, a very accurate song to fit this town would be 'winter wonderland' and now Shiro couldn’t exactly get it out of his head.

"My friend’s bakery is just over there." Keith said, pointing around a corner.

"How do you even know where it is?"

"I used to live here."

"Oh!"

Keith rolled his eyes and kept walking. Ignoring Shiro's obvious surprise.

"I didn’t know you lived here."

"You never asked."

Shiro sighed softly, shaking his head as he just followed Keith. The bakery wasn’t far, just as Keith said. It was a small shop, warm and welcoming.

"Balmera Delights..." Shiro read. Interesting name. Keith lead him inside.

"Hey Hunk!" Keith called, walking up to the counter. A larger man covered in flour stepped out from the back, eyes wide when he saw the secretary.

"Keith!" Hunk smiled brightly, walking out to hug the other tightly. "Oh man! I missed you buddy!"

"I missed you too big guy" Keith laughed, pulling away from the hug. "Back in town for two weeks, mostly to get my boss guy friend here to take a break from trying to work himself to death." Shiro glared slightly at that but looked at hunk with a smile, holding out his hand in offering.

"It’s nice to meet you, my name is Shiro"

"Nice to meet you" Hunk said and pulled him in for a hug. Shiro looked to Keith for help, not knowing what to do with such an action but Hunk pulled away quickly. "Hope you're not too disappointed with our little town."

"Hardly" Shiro chuckled awkwardly.

"Want some cookies? I just pulled a batch out of the oven."

"Oh, uh no tha- Yeah! yeah sure" He frowned at Keith at nudging his side but shrugged it off. A couple cookies won’t hurt.

The cookies definitely hurt. Shiro's stomach hurt from how rich yet good those cookies were. He was also going to have to go jogging eventually. Hunk had made sure he left with some as Shiro stepped out the door. Keith said that he would stay with Hunk for a while and catch up, and he would meet him back at the cabins later that day. He made his way down the town street and whistled quietly to himself, looking at architecture of the town.

Eventually he found the towns grocery store and stepped inside, shivering at realize how cold he had gotten. He grabbed a shopping cart and started meandering through the store, pushing a couple boxes of mac and cheese into his cart and some frozen chicken nuggets. It wasn’t gourmet but who was to judge the best easiest food choice. He was in the middle of looking through crackers when a familiar voice crept up beside him.

"Hey there stranger." Lance said, sliding up beside him with his own cart in hand. Shiro jumped slightly but sighed and looked over at the newcomer.

"Hello again lance." Shiro smiled, dropping a box of triscuits into his cart. "What are you doing here?"

"Grocery shopping for room service and myself" he shrugged "Some jerk decided that they only wanted organic food and wouldn’t realize that chickens aren’t grass fed."

Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle at that statement and shook his head. "Intelligence isn’t for everyone it seems."

"Dumb rich people are the worst."

"Yeah, I can agree with that."

"So, what about you?" Lance hummed, leaning against the shelving. "Why are you grocery shopping instead of eating out, not that I mind you not calling room service."

"Well, I don’t like eating out that often actually. Though it doesn’t help that I can’t cook." Shiro laughed, gesturing to the items in his cart for reference. "Which is why I survive on mac and cheese and chicken nuggets."

Lance laughed as well, holding a hand over his mouth while he did so. The butterflies in his stomach started fluttering again and Shiro couldn’t help but smile.

"Let’s say this," Lance started, looking up at Shiro "If you buy the ingredients, I’ll cook for you a couple times while you're staying here."

"Sounds like a deal to me" Shiro smiled, mentally making a list of all the other stuff he should now buy.

"I'll see you around back at the hotel?" Lance hummed, starting to pull away.

"Definitely." Shiro said, leaning against his cart as he watched Lance go. Oh boy.... this boy was going to kill him wasn’t he.

Shiro had decided to explore more of the lodge they were staying at. It was practical in most of its amenities, a gym, a games section. He found himself stumbling into the decent sized library the lodge had. Hundreds of books that Shiro probably hadn’t read. He hummed quietly while he walked in and soon found a book for himself to read.

He made his way over to the few lounge chairs and couches in front of a fire place, what he didn’t expect was Allura to already be sitting in one of the chairs. He made his way over and hummed softly.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Shiro asked, gesturing to the chair next to the woman. She looked up and shook her head.

"Go ahead." She purred, turning back down to her book. Shiro nodded and sat down, cracking open his own book for a second before turning back over to Allura.

"What are you reading?" He asked casually, glancing down at the coverless book.

"Just some Shakespeare" She hummed

"Shakespeare?" Shiro hummed, leaning forward slightly. "Which one of his works?"

"The taming of the shrew, for I’m working on an essay I’m working on"

"Interesting, the taming of the shrew is certainly... an interesting play, I find many of the themes behind it quite appalling."

"Finally, I another person around here who's read it" Allura smiled, placing her bookmark into the book. "Shakespeare’s is interesting in general because half the time it isn’t supposed to be read in a serious sense and other times its quite hard to understand which way you’re supposed to read it."

"Definitely agreed there." Shiro chuckled. "What’s your essay about?"

"Reading through the play with a feminist lens and analyzing each of the characters and what not for their acts." Allura said with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "It’s more difficult to put my thoughts into words than I had realized."

"That is certainly relatable." He sighed, setting his own book aside. "Do you read any of the books in here for fun?"

"oh yes! I’ve read the lord of the rings multiple times as well as harry potter."

"That’s not that surprising."

"If you were going to suggest that I have read the fifty shades trilogy or the twilight saga I will make sure any room service you order is poisoned."

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh at that comment and stood up, picking up his own book.

"I believe I hate those series just as much as you do" He said "But why don’t we go discuss this more over some coffee?"

Allura hummed, then nodded as she stood, picking up her book as well. "I don’t see why not" She smiled

Shiro stepped back into his cabin after a nice long afternoon of relaxing and talking about books with Allura. Their discussion was refreshing for once, he hoped that he would be able to continue talking with her after he left. He sighed quietly and sat on his couch, reading for another couple hours before his stomach began to growl.

At least he had gone grocery shopping the other day.

He got up with a groan and walked over to the kitchen, opening the fridge. He stared at it for a while, all the fresh ingredients he had gotten because of Lance just sitting there. His stomach growled again and he sighed softly, pulling back and deciding that he would just have to eat some mac and cheese-

The cabin phone started ringing. Shiro sighed and walked over, picking it up after hearing the third ring.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver, he ended up leaning against the counter as he waited for the person on the other line to start speaking.

"Hey Shiro" He heard Lance say from the other side, his voice bubbly and light as it usually was.

"Oh Lance! Hey, what’s up?"

"Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"No, not yet, I was about to start making stuff though."

"Why don’t I come over and keep up my promise of making dinner for you?"

Shiro blushed, twirling his finger in the cord slowly as he thought about it. He was at least 90% sure that Lance was a better cook than he was, and since he was offering, who was he to decline?

"Sure, I'd love that." Shiro smiled, closing his eyes slightly.

"Great, I’ll be over in a few."

Shiro sighed softly and hung up the phone, rubbing his hands over his face. He was used to people making dinner for him, but now it just seemed so personal and nice.

Oh boy.

Lance arrived a little bit later, bringing in a bag of his own ingredients and food as he set up in the others kitchen. Shiro sat at the table, knowing that if he tried to help that something would go wrong. He listened to the boy hum to himself quietly as he prepared things. What was Shiro even supposed to say?

"So, uh..." He started. "Why did you want to make dinner for me?" Shiro twiddled his thumbs, blushing a bit as he tried to think of more small talk.

"Because you aren’t like other guests, you seem like a pretty chill dude." Lance said, looking back over his shoulder at him. "Besides, my sister seems to like you too."

"Oh! that’s good, I’m glad you like me" Shiro chuckled, leaning back. "Do you.... want me to help with anything?"

"If you know how to cut broccoli, you can do that." Lance hummed, setting the bag of broccoli heads aside and putting a cutting mat over it as well. Shiro nodded and stood up, walking over to the counter and taking out a knife, starting to cut the head slowly.

"So, your family owns this lodge?"

"Yep, for the past three generations."

"Wow, that’s.... a long time."

"yeah, though a lot of us kids don’t really have a choice." Lance shrugged. "It’s my job and it pays better than other places. What about you? where do you work?"

"Oh aha... I’m the CEO of Galra Tech..." He said awkwardly, glancing over at the smaller boy to see if he had any reaction. Lance just stared up at him for a bit then bust out laughing. "what’s... so funny..."

"I should have realized that based from your name." He laughed, pressing his forehead against Shiro's shoulder for a few seconds.

Shiro blushed and just at that moment his hand decided to slip from the knife and pulled down along his hand. He dropped the knife and hissed loudly, pulling it back and squeezing his hand tightly.

Lance let out several curses and grabbed a paper towel, pressing it to the cut. "Keep holding that, I’ll go get the first aid kit."

Shiro held the paper towel to the cut over his hand tightly, slightly cursing himself at being so clumsy with a knife, and why it couldn’t have been his metal hand that received the damage. He leaned against the counter as Lance came back with the small first aid kit. He took Shiro's hand and slowly pulled away his hand and the now red paper towel.

After rinsing it off in the sink, it was seen that the cut wasn’t as bad as it could’ve been, nothing too serious. Lance dabbed the wound dry before putting a bit of ointment over the wound and covering all of it with a large band aid. He pulled Shiro's hand up and kissed over the band aid softly before patting it and turning to toss the bloodied towel and put away the first aid kid.

Shiro stared at Lance, a blush creeping up on his face as he switched from looking at his hand and back to lance.

"Thanks, but uh... why did you... kiss it?" Shiro said quietly, cradling his hand still.

"because in this family, kissing wounds makes them heal faster." Lance said as if it wasn’t anything out of the ordinary.

"Isn’t that something people normally tell children?"

"Yeah and?"

"I am not a children"

"No, you are not. But it doesn’t mean that it can’t apply. Plus, I’m used to doing it since I have five other siblings, three of which under the age of ten" Lance sighed, resting a hand on his hip. "Why don’t you go sit down while I finish."

"I'm sorry..."

"It’s alright."

Shiro sat back down at the table and sighed, resting his head against the table with a frown. He didn’t know what else to talk about now, he was also pretty sure that Lance was a bit annoyed at him. So, he ended up staying silent. Until he heard Lance sigh in frustration.

"Alright, awkward silences are the worst. Tell me about yourself." Lance basically ordered, looking over at the sulking male. "and stop slouching."

Shiro sat up quickly and hummed softly. "I don’t know what’s there really to tell. I own a company, I’m missing an arm, I like to read books, I was forced on this vacation, I have an almost religious exercise regimen-"

"How did you come to own your company? I haven’t actually looked into your history, I just know it exists."

"...My parents died almost a decade ago in a car crash..." Shiro sighed. "Same car crash where I lost my arm."

An awkward silence filled the room again as Lance suddenly felt horrible about asking such a thing. Shiro sighed softly and stared at the metal of his hand.

"My favorite genre of book happens to be romance, which I know is cheesy for a guy to like." He said, chuckling awkwardly in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Romance novels?"

"Yeahh its kind of my guilty pleasure, that and hallmark movies."

"the ones where you can determine the entire plot by just the title, ad, and blurb?"

"Yep."

"Wow"

"Like I said, guilty pleasure."

Lance had apparently finished cooking as he brought the two plates over, setting one down in front of Shiro and taking the other to the other side of the table.

"You said that you were forced on this vacation, and I’m kind of scared to ask why."

"Oh, I work a lot. If you ask the guy I came here with, he would say over work. Falling asleep in my office five times in a row isn’t that bad."

"Dude...."

"What."

"That’s definitely over working yourself, and also disgusting."

Shiro just shrugged and started eating the alfredo dish set before him, groaning lowly at the taste of it. He saw lance smile and couldn’t help but smile himself. They ate for a couple minutes, enjoying the not awkward silence.

"So, you're a CEO... you don’t look that old even if you inherited it."

"I'm thirty-two."

"What!? You're looking pretty good for thirty-two!! I'm only twenty-seven." Lance laughed, making Shiro's heart melt and the butterflies act up. why was he so cute?

"thirty-two isn’t that old" Shiro hummed, sipping his water.

"People in their thirties can either look twenty or like they’re about to hit fifty. There is no in between."

Shiro laughed at that, it seemed Lance was quite blunt about things when he wanted to be. It was refreshing instead of people always being uptight around him.

"So, what about you?" Shiro said, his laughter dying down "Tell me about yourself."

"Well, my name is Lance as you know, twenty-seven years old and stuck in this old town that came straight out of a hallmark movie," Lance said, leaning back in his chair slightly.  "I have 6 other siblings in total, Allura is the oldest and the one who’s planning to take over the lodge when our parents decide to retire. I’m the second oldest and my priorities are... sort of in order. I only went to college for two years since I didn’t really know what I wanted to do, and from there vie basically been helping out around here, trying to date and failing at it. Talking with my best friend Hunk and convincing him to let me try some of his cookies occasionally.  I've always wanted to be a pilot but flight school was too expensive let alone being able to afford a plane." Lance slumped in his seat with a sigh, picking at the little food that remained on his plate. Shiro listened intently, resting his chin on his metal hand while Lance continued.

"You wanted to be a pilot?" Shiro asks, intrigued by this fact.

"Yeah, pretty lame if you think about it," Lance chuckles, drinking his own water. "I wanted to fly in the sky unhindered."

"I can relate to that..." Shiro says quietly, thinking back to his own childhood. "I wanted to be a marine biologist when I was a kid, what was down in the ocean excited me."

They looked to each other and their eyes met, a silent knowing of dreams they figured couldn’t come true.

A ringtone came from Lances phone as he sighed and pulled it out, answering it quickly.

"yes mama?" Lance said, closing his eyes as he listened to his mother on the other side. "Okay Mama, okay, I’ll make sure to do that, I’ll pick him up too, okay... okay mama.... Love you too." The phone call ended a little bit later and Lance sighed, standing up quickly.

"Sorry, I’m gonna have to go and run errands for my mother" He said.

"It’s okay, thanks for making dinner for me." Shiro smiled, standing up as well. he picked up both plates and quickly dropped them into the sink with a hum. "I hope you’ll be able to cook for me again."

"I’ll try my best to make sure that happens." Lance smiles, patting Shiro's arm before walking out the door.

Shiro could only stand there as he watched him leave, heart a mess of putty and butterflies attempting to understand his own feelings towards the boy.

Shiro hung out with the two siblings a lot over the next week, going on long walks with Lance and eating dinner with him occasionally, and spending time with Allura in coffee shops and the lodge library while they discussed different books and literature. He found himself becoming closer to the two. To be honest he was almost dreading having to leave after the holiday was over.

The three were hanging out in Shiro's cabin watching dorky Christmas movies and the predictable hallmark movies that had both Shiro and Allura tearing up at times. Though none of them had realized that a snow storm had begun to creep over the mountain and by the time that the siblings were planning to leave, the snow had practically blocked any travel out of the cabin.

"Crap..." Lance groaned, looking out the door before shutting it with a sigh. "Looks like were stuck here for the night."

"It’s not that bad" Allura said hopefully

"I'm not walking in that" Lance side eyed her.

"I don’t mind you guys staying over" Shiro piped up, "Please, it'll be safer and fun, we can keep watching movies unless you want to go to sleep." He really wanted them to stay over, even if it was a little selfish. He held up the remote and smiled brightly, hoping they would agree.

Lance was the first to sigh and relent, smiling back at Shiro. "Alright then, we can watch more movies."

"Since we don’t have much other choice." Allura sighed.

They made their way back over to the couch and curled up where they had been sitting before, Shiro in the middle of both. They watched several more movies until Lance was practically falling asleep standing up. Shiro hummed and paused the movie.

"I can sleep on the couch while you two sleep on my bed." Shiro said with a yawn, suddenly feeling his own exhaustion.

"No no..." Allura hummed, rubbing her eyes. "I'll sleep on the couch, and you two sleep on the bed. I'm not going to exactly sleep with you, no offense, and Lance squirms in his sleep."

Shiro nodded and shook Lance awake gently. "Hey... hey wake up"

"Hn...?"

"We're gonna go to bed, you and I are gonna share a bed."

"Alright" Lance yawned and slowly stood up, making his way over to the bedroom while Shiro helped Allura pull out the bed and cover it with a few blankets and pillows.

Shiro walked into his bedroom soon after, finding Lance already asleep on one side of the bed, only kicking his shoes off and taking his jeans off. The older man blushed slightly but quickly pulled his eyes away, changing into his sleep clothes. He pulled the covers over Lance and crawled into the other side.

Shiro was determined to stay on his side, not going to invade Lance's personal space and hug him close. He rolled onto his side and looked over at the boy, looking peaceful as ever while he was asleep.

He pushed a lock of Lances hair out of his face and sighed softly, watching him softly.

This past week had been an eye opening one, realizing that he could open up to other people, talk with them, enjoy them. Allura was fun to talk to, discussing their favorite literature and what not.

But Lance... Oh Lance... He was exciting, funny, a good cook, and all enjoyable person. He made Shiro’s stomach twist into knots and let the butterflies out of their cages. He made Shiro want to actually spend time with someone over the holiday, and just in general.

He sighed softly. Shiro had no idea if Lance felt the same way. It was hell trying to figure it out. he hadn’t felt like this before.

Shiro just shook his head and smiled softly, pulling his hand away as he got comfortable and felt sleep start to tug at his eyes. This was something that he would confront further in the morning.

When he awoke in the morning, he found Lance curled into his chest and his arms curled around the other. He didn’t realize it at first and sighed softly, closing his eyes and pulling Lance even closer.

'just a few more minutes' he thought, dozing off for just a little bit longer.

Wait a second-

Lance was in his arms, he was hugging lance. this was exactly what he didn’t want to do, oh god he was being creepy. he let go and quickly pulled away, ignoring the soft whine from Lance. he sat up and stared down at Lance who started to wake up.

"morning..." Lance yawned, looking up at Shiro.

"M-morning" He gulped, crawling out of the bed and standing up. Fuck, this was.... fuck.

Lance sat up and stretched with a cute yawn, soon crawling out of bed himself. Shiro found himself escaping into the bathroom, locking it behind him.

He scrubbed his face harshly and groaned, staring at his ragged and pathetic appearance in the mirror. Why did he have to go and do that?

He sighed and walked out a bit later, finding that Lance had already left the bedroom and was in the living room waking up Allura.

She woke up easily and they all ate a very quiet breakfast together. A bit later they found that the path out of the cabin had been cleared and they could now leave. Shiro watched as they gathered up their stuff and left, promising that they would see him later.

Great, he fucked up didn’t he

Shiro didn’t exactly mean to avoid Lance, it just ended up happening. When Lance called him to have dinner together, Shiro was having it with Keith and Hunk, or had gone out alone for the evening.

Okay maybe he was avoiding him. Shiro didn’t know how to deal with Lance possibly thinking he was a creeper! He felt like shit about it, but even that couldn’t force him to go talk to the other.

It wasn’t until the lodge Christmas eve party that he and Keith (and half the town) had been invited too that he saw Lance again.

He was standing over by his sister and a nice and pretty navy-blue sweater with a white dress shirt underneath. Shiro held his breath, deciding whether or not if he should go over there. Lance looked over while Shiro was in the middle of thought, staring at him- and glared slightly, turning away and ignoring Shiro.

He did fuck up.

Shiro sighed and slunk over to the drinks table, picking up a bottle of the towns famous hard cider and cracked it open. He found a spot against the wall to stay during the rest of the party as he drank his cider. Lance definitely hated him, that was just fucking wonderful.

He didn’t even register it when some women from the town tried hitting on them, apparently, they had taken the hint and left a while later. Shiro sighed and looked around, spotting Hunk and Keith cuddling together in one of the couches, which soon turned into a sloppy make out session.

Great, even Keith the emo loner had someone.

He had drunk about 5 ciders before he felt it start to hit him. He was still mostly sober but his anxieties were definitely lowered. He pushed off from the wall and looked around before spotting Lance and walking over to him.

"Lance-" Shiro started, reaching for him slightly. Lance turned quickly, glaring at him once more.

"What" He snapped

"Can I talk to you?" Lances glare didn’t soften, it basically hardened further.  "Outside..." He amended

Lance rolled his eyes and grabbed Shiro's wrist, dragging him out into the Lodges snow covered garden.

They were the only two out there at the moment and Shiro couldn’t help but shiver at how cold it had gotten that night. He opened his mouth to speak but Lance cut him off, clearly displeased and angry about something, mostly likely dealing with Shiro and something.

"You wanted to talk?" Lance practically growled. "Fine, then Talk"

"Look..." Shiro started, taking a deep shaky breath. "I'm sorry... I’ve been ignoring you for the past few days and made you hate me because I was just a complete piece of shit-"

"I never fucking hated you Shiro" Lance interrupted, wiping the tears that hadn’t even fallen yet.  "You don’t get to decide whether I hate you or not. Yeah you were a fucking ass but I didn’t hate you"

"What...?"

"I'm done talking for now, you finish what you started."

"...I-... was scared of my own feelings.... I've never- really made connections with people, I’ve never loved someone, my only friend was Keith for a long while. And then... and then I met you, and you made... my heart melt into putty and I fell head over heels for you... After I woke up with you in my arms... I thought I was being creepy and being way too forward.... but instead of talking about it... I ran.... I’m so sorry lance... I l-..." Shiro stopped, his breath catching in his throat with the last line.

"You what..."

"I... love you...."

Lance snorted softly and stepped forward, grabbing Shiro by his collar and pulling him down. Their lips smashed together, teeth clicking as their first kiss was definitely one of the sloppier kind. Lance leaned into Shiro and moved his hands around the others neck and Shiro’s own arms came around Lance, holding him close.

After a few seconds, they pulled away, not far, but enough to talk.

"I've known that for a while.... but thanks for finally saying it..." Lance smiled softly, pressing his face into Shiro's neck and clung to him like he was going to leave.

Shiro decided he wasn’t.

A few hours later, they curled up on the couch of Lance's apartment, surrounded by blankets and each with a cup of cider in hand. Lance had practically curled up on Shiro's chest with a sigh and used him as a pillow as they watched one final hallmark movie before Christmas hit.

It's funny how their own time meeting, and the events that happened, were so similar to that of hallmark movies; and how less cheesy it felt when they lived the hallmark movie instead of watching it.

Lance sighed softly and as the clock chimed twelve, he leaned up, kissing Shiro once again, soft and smooth and lasting a few minutes. Once he pulled away he looked into Shiro's eyes, smiling lovingly.

"Do you think you got what you wanted for Christmas?" Shiro asked softly, cupping Lance's face gently.

"I definitely know I got it" He chuckled, kissing Shiro's palm. "You?"

"I did too..~"

They sat in silence again, sighing softly and listening to each other breathe and the fire crackle. A pang of sadness sudden hit Lance's heart as he realized something, he pulled away and looked up at Shiro with a frown.

"What’s going to happen when you go back home...?"

Shiro frowned for a second and thought, brushing his thumb over Lance's cheek slowly as he did so. He smiled as he found his answer and kissed Lances forehead.

"Who knows? I might decide to open a branch down here, maybe even buy a house~ I know Keith would appreciate staying down here" Shiro chuckled softly. Lance just shook his head and sighed, smiling slightly once again.

"You're a dork... you better come back to me, okay?"

"I promise."

"I love you"

"I love you too."

For both of them, it seemed to be the best Christmas in a long time. They were happy with that, and with each other.

Even as the fire died, they knew that their love and passion wouldn’t.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me and more at black-paladin-babes.tumblr.com  
> Please comment, i need them to sustain my life.


End file.
